


Hand of Justice

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Original Works [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small look into the thinking of an original character for something I plan to write more of in the future and for a prompt on my genprompt_bingo for round 1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hand of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> A small look into the thinking of an original character for something I plan to write more of in the future and for a prompt on my genprompt_bingo for round 1.

Sometimes justice was swift and just.

Other times were slow and nothing ever really got done.

She was a hand of Justice and it was her job to make sure that the offenders were put away for their crimes and other misdeeds. No matter hold they were or who they were, any and all offenders to the system of Justice were to be put away no what they did.

It was her job as both a Sealer and Hunter to make sure that her city and society were safe enough so that Justice and all its freedoms reigned supreme over any evil that could possibly come to fruition. 

It wasn't always a pleasant job but someone had to it and not just anyone was allowed to take up the mantle of Sealer or Hunter. Rarely anyone was given the job of doing both.

Only two had ever been given that honor and she was one of them.


End file.
